Sour Apples
by Coli Chibi
Summary: After Applebloom gets into trouble when she hits Diamond Tiara at school, she takes out her anger on Big Macintosh after he punishes her for her bad behaviour. Will the two ever be brother and sister again? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was hot.

Really hot.

Putting up with this would be difficult anytime. But today it was harder than ever. The weather report said it was the hottest day that Ponyville had had in five years. She had just been a little filly when that had happened.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings... Blank Flank? !"_

The heat was bad enough. But the taunting, the shoving, the laughing...

It was driving her _insane._

_"Sorry, Applebloom. This is a cutie mark only game, and, oh, that's right, you don't have one!"_

The poor filly couldn't remember a more miserable and more horrible day. Every time that... that bully opened her mouth, it made her see red. Everytime her unsympathetic classmates laughed at her, it hurt her. She felt like crying. She felt like screaming. All she wanted was to go home. To have a glass of lemonade and spend the rest of the day in her room, trying to beat the late spring heat. That's all. But there was still an hour of school left.

One. Agonizing. Hour. Left.

An hour of teasing, torture, taunting and tripping. An hour of snickers and giggles and smirks and cruel laughter, she had all that she could take. Enough was enough.

_"Say Applebloom, is that a cutie mark? Oh, wait, it's just a bug! Hah!"_

10.

_"I mean, wow! Seven years old and no cutie mark yet? Are you ever gonna grow up? Or are you just gonna be a baby for the rest of your life! ?_

9.

_"BabyBloom, BabyBloom! Come on, Silver!"_

8.

_"BabyBloom! BabyBloom!BabyBloom!"_

7.

_"What would your cutie mark even look like, Baby Bloom? I bet it's a pony sitting in the school house with a dunce cap! Or maybe a poor little country hick, stuck on a farm forever!"_

6...

_"I almost feel sorry for you. I mean, all you'll ever be is a workhorse. And a lousy one at that too! You'll get to spend the rest of your life in a little dirty farm in the middle of nowhere kicking trees with your little legs! I hope your brother and sister can afford some hired help, because you won't be able to buck one single-!"_

1!

That was it. The breaking point.

With an angry scream, Applebloom whirled and around and placed her hoof into Diamond Tiara's eye as hard as she could.

* * *

Bucking was hard work. Big Macintosh knew that better than anyone.

The workhorse had been bucking apples ever since he was six. He had powerful legs, great endurance and an iron will to work.

But while powerful legs, great endurance and an iron will were great and all, even a pony as strong as Big Mac needed a break once and a while.

Said red pony was currently taking a well earned one. His sister, Applejack, was off with her friends. Applebloom was at school. Granny Smith was fast asleep in her rocker in the living room, while Big Mac had a seat. he had a big glass of ice cold lemonade and one of his favorite books by J.R.R. Coltien. The stallion sighed happily as he sat in his favorite chair, made himself comfortable, took a sip of his drink, and opened the book. He had read through the book several dozen times, but the magical adventures of The Burro were just too good too resist. He flipped to the first page, and began to read.

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a burro..."

CRASH!

Something flew smack dab into the door to the farmhouse. The pictures on the wall rattled and shook in the impact. Granny Smith kept snoring, not stirred at all.

Mac sighed. "Come on in, Derpy.

The door opened and said cross-eyed pegasus came in. "Hiya, Mac!" she greeted with a wave. "Howyadoin'?"

"Fine, thank ya," Mac said. "Ya need somethin'?"

"Uh, yeah I do..." said Derpy tapping her hooves together. "But when I flew into your door, I kinda forgot... Uh... This might take a while..." the mail-pony said.

Mac sighed and pulled up his book again. "Eeyup."

"Uh... Hmm..." Derpy said, living up to her nickname of "Derpy Hooves". "I think it was Bon Bon... No, it was... Uh, Octavia... Uh... Wait! I remember! It was Cheerilee! You know, the teacher?"

"Eeyup."

"She wants to see you! Oh, and she didn't look too happy!" Derpy said.

Mac felt a tinge of worry fill his heart. He placed his book down and took one last sip of his lemonade.

If Cheerilee needed him, Applebloom probably was in trouble.

"Hey, what's the book?" asked Derpy "'The Burro?'"

"Eeyup," said Mac, standing up.

"Can I read it? It sounds interesting!" Derpy said.

"Eeyup."

"Oh, thanks!" said Derpy, taking his lemonade and grabbing the book.

Big Macintosh sighed as he walked outside, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the blistering sun and sighed again, before heading to the road, down to Ponyville.

Good bye, day off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in his house...

"Ooh..." Derpy said, as she read the Burro. "This is good... This Coltien guy was a genius!"

Indeed he was, Derpy. Indeed he was.

* * *

"I am very disappointed with you two!"

"I-it was Applebloom's fault, Ms. Cherilee! She started-!"

"_Quiet,_ Diamond Tiara!"

The little filly named Applebloom sighed as she stood in front of the desk of her teacher. Ms. Cheerilee was always such a nice lady (when you were well-behaved), so it always hurt inside when you broke the rules and made her unhappy.

_But it isn't mah fault! _Applebloom though angrily. _Diamond Tiara wouldn't leave me alone! It's not fair! Not fair!_

"Applebloom! Pay attention!"

Applebloom looked up at the angry face of Cheerilee. "I expect you to pay attention when I am talking to you!" Cheerilee snapped. "I know you've been raised better than that!"

"Sorry..." muttered Applebloom.

Diamond Tiara began to laugh, but Cheerilee silenced her with the patented teacher glare of death.

"Now," the teacher said, feeling very angry. "I can not believe that you two were actually fighting! Applebloom, look! You've given Diamond a black eye!"

"But Ms. Cheerilee-!" whined Applebloom. "She started it!"

"I don't care who started it!" Cheerilee snapped. "Now, you are both to blame for this inexcusable fight! I have sent a message to your families, and they will all be coming here to talk to me about this!"

"B-but-!" stammered Diamond, terrified.

"No buts!" snapped Cheerilee, her patience for the day quite thin as it is. "Until your families arrive, you will sit in here for the rest of the day! No talking, teasing and no fighting!"

Applebloom swallowed. She had never seen Cheerilee so angry before. She felt awful.

She turned to Diamond Tiara. The pink pony shot a glare at her, which she returned.

Sighing to herself, Applebloom returned to her seat and sat down, quietly wondering how things had gotten so bad...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Annnnnnnnnnnd there. There goes my manliness. Good bye, manhood. I'll miss you.**

**Sigh...**

**Well, yeah. I'm a brony. No need to lie or hide it. I am what I am. Hey, if girls can watch Transformers, boys can watch Ponies!**

**Besides, this show is okay. it has some really well written characters, and some good animation, and great jokes! What do you want from me? Plus, I really like Macintosh and Applebloom a lot.**

**Well, enough feeling sorry for myself. I wrote this and I plan on finishing it! So, review and tell me what you think! Was it mediocre so far, or really good? Or somewhere in between? If you think I need to improve, let me know! I can fix in the next chapter!**

**Well, before I go, I have a question for you. Which of these odd Big Mac pairings do you like the most?**

**Big MacintoshxZecora**

**Big MacintoshxTrixie**

**Big MacintoshxDitzy Doo/Derpy Hooves**

**or Big MacintoshxChrysilis?**

**Which pairing do you think would be the most interesting to read? Let me know, after you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon sun was beating down onto poor little Ponyville. It was so hot, you could cook an egg on the sidewalk. It was so hot that ice cream melted as soon as it got out of the freezer. Everypony was drenched in sweat (A/N: I don't know if ponies can actually sweat or not, just go with it.) Summer was on its way, and it was gonna be blazing. The residents of Ponyville were praying that the Pegasus ponies would be kind enough to put some clouds in front of the sun for a bit, just to cool things down a bit.

Big Macintosh's heavy footsteps clopped on the road, ever step brining him closer to the schoolhouse, and to Applebloom. He had no idea why he was so worried. Applebloom had never gotten into too much trouble at school before, right?

Right?

...Right...?

Mac shook his head. _Can't be nothin' that bad_, he thought. _Applebloom's always been pretty well behaved._

Still...

Macintosh picked up his pace. No need to worry. No need to worry. He kept trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong. Maybe Applebloom was getting some kind of award and needed him to be there for it, or something...

The school cam into his view. He saw an expensive carriage waiting at front, and a duo of well dressed ponies walking into school.

Mr. and Mrs. Rich.

Mac sighed. If the Riches were going in...

He picked up his pace, and galloped to the school, ignoring the blazing heat.

* * *

"Ah'm here, Ms. Cheerilee."

Big Macintosh opened the door, entering the schoolhouse. The schoolhouse was almost completely empty, and mostly quiet.

The Rich family was in the corner. Diamond Tiara had a black eye, and Big Macintosh had a good idea who had given it to her. Her father, Filthy Rich, was standing next to her, along with his wife, Marzipan. Diamond Tiara was whining and crying as her mother comforted her. He couldn't see Applebloom, but judging from the rather angry sounding voice coming from Cheerilee's office, she was still getting chewed out.

A mixture of feelings entered Mac's heart. Sadness that his sister was in trouble. Anger that she had hit another filly. Annoyance that Diamond Tiara had pushed her to that point.

Deep down, he wanted to blame Diamond. The girl was a brat. Big Macintosh seemed slow, but he wasn't. He knew a brat when he saw one, and he had heard a multitude of stories about her attitude fromhis sister and her friends. But he knew that Applebloom had been the one to do that to her. Applebloom was the one who tried to use violence to solve her problems. Applebloom was going to be the one who took the brunt of the punishment.

Or would she? Cheerliee wasn't dumb either. She was a teacher, after all. She had to be kind of smart.

"YOU!"

Marzipan's voice brought Macintosh out of his thoughts. The pink unicorn mare glared at him. "Look what your... your brat did to my sweet little girl!"

Macintosh gave a quick gaze to Diamond Tiara who was (fake) crying all over her mother's leg.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man? !" snarled Marzipan.

"Eenope."

"Why you-? !"

"Dear..."

Mr. Rich walked forward, giving Mac a cold hard glare. The workhorse stared back, unmoved and unafraid.

"Dear," Filthy Rich repeated. "Wait out by the carriage. I'd like to have... a word or two, with Mr. Macintosh."

Marzipan nodded. "Come on, dear," she said to Diamond Tiara. "Let's go home." She shot another hateful glare at Big Macintosh before taking her filly away.

"Y-you're gonna get in trouble!" taunted Diamond Tiara, her charade breaking away.

The door to the schoolhouse shut.

Big Macintosh looked at Filthy Rich. Filthy Rich looked at Big Macintosh.

Filthy sighed. "I'm... sorry," he said. "I know that your sister's... actions were because my daughter pushed her to the edge."

Mac nodded. "Eeyup." Filthy Rich wasn't dumb. He knew that his daughter would often behave badly when she wasn't being monitored.

"I apologize," Filthy said, bowing his head. "I've spoiled the girl..." He turned away. "She's being expelled for a while. I intend to use this time to teach her some manners - whether she likes it or not."

Big Macintosh nodded. "That sounds like a mighty good plan, Mr. Filthy."

"Please, call me Rich," Filthy Rich said. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Mr. Macintosh. Have a pleasant day - and try not to be _too_ hard on Applebloom."

"Eeyup."

Filthy Rich left, closing the door behind him with a click.

Big Macintosh sighed. He trotted over to Cheerilee's office slowly, passing each little colt and filly's desk. He wondered which one was Applebloom's.

He knocked on Cheerilee's door. "Ms. Cheerilee, ma'am? It's Big Macintosh."

The door opened up. Cheerilee was waiting there, a few of her hairs looking very frizzy. She looked rather frustrated and very upset. "Macintosh," she said. She turned into her office. "Wait outside, Applebloom."

A tiny yellow filly trotted out into the school room, her face downcast and sad. Applebloom didn't even look up at her brother. She didn't even talk to him.

"Come inside, please," Cheerilee said.

"Eeyup."

Macintosh walked inside, Cheerilee shutting the door behind him with a click.

Applebloom sat on her desk and sighed, burying her head into her hooves.

_What did I go do to deserve all this?_

* * *

"Big Macintosh, I cannot, _cannot_ allow this kind of behaviour."

"Eeyup."

Cheerilee's office was pretty nice. The books were set neatly on the shelf, the furniture was neatly dusted, and her chairs were quite comfortable.

Macintosh sat across from Cheerilee, as the mare sadly recounted her tale of the fight. "Look... It was during recess. I was outside, keeping an eye on the fillies and colts. Bon-Bon came along and wanted to have a chat with me... So, I went and we began to talk and..." She sighed. "I heard Diamond screaming, and saw Applebloom attacking her."

Big Macintosh nodded. Cheerilee partially blamed herself for the fight. In all honesty, she should have paid better attention to her own students. That was true. But Applebloom still had no excuse to hit that other filly, bratty as she may be.

"I've decided that from now on, I'll be keeping my eyes and ears open for the little ponies during recess, rather than gossiping with my friends," Cheerilee said. "But I'm afraid Applebloom is still in trouble."

"Eeyup."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel her for two weeks. When that's done, if she's lost her violent attitude, she may come back to school." Cheerilee closed her eyes. "I'm going to have to ask that you talk to her about how she can improve her attitude."

"Eeyup."

Cheerilee nodded. "Good. Thank you, Big Macintosh. You can go now."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Macintosh said, politely. "I'll be seein' you."

Big Mac opened the door to the office. He looked down at Applebloom. "Applebloom. We're leavin'."

Applebloom sighed. "'Kay."

* * *

"Ah... Ah wanna have a word with ya, sis."

Applebloom rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"Ah know that that Diamond Tiara acts like a real heel lotta' the time," Macintosh continued, slowly. "And Ah know that ya'll been real patient with her. But today was just downright unexcusable."

"It's not my fault!" Applebloom protested. "She'd been bullying me all day! She had it comin'!"

"Bloom..." Macintosh muttered.

"I oughta bucked her years ago!" Applebloom continued. She was still steaming angry, and the beating sun wasn't helping at all. "I hope I chipped 'er tooth, too!" she shouted.

"Applebloom!" Macintosh said, feeling a little bit angry himself.

"But Big Mac!" whined Applebloom whined. "She's a bully! She deserved it!"

"Ah don't care what you think she deserved!" said Big Mac. "You have no excuse to hit her unless she was attacking you! Ya gave the filly a black eye, 'Bloom! Ya could've really hurt her!"

"Ah wish Ah did!" Applebloom snapped back.

Macintosh gritted his teeth. "Well, Ah'm gonna have plenty of time to straighten yer behaviour, young missy! Ya'll ben expelled for two weeks!"

Applebloom's eyes widened. "Two weeks!" she said, startled. "But... But Diamond Tiara only got one week!"

"Diamond Tiara wasn't hittin' nopony," Macintosh pointed out.

"But Ah'm gonna miss the Summer VacationPalooza!" said Applebloom. "All mah friends'll be there!"

"Well, ya should've thought of that before ya went around hittin' fillies."

"But everypony's gonna be there!" shouted Applebloom. "Even Diamond Tiara's punishment'll be over by that time!"

"Ah don't care," Macintosh retorted. "You ain't gonna be there! And lemme tell you something else, little lady! Ya'll are grounded!"

"What?" Applebloom said, surprised. "Wha- what? Grounded? ! Ya'll can't ground me!"

"Ah can and Ah am!" snapped Macintosh. "Ya'll are grounded until ya learn some respect and to control that temper or your's!"

"Ya'll can't ground me!" Applebloom repeated, angrier. Her face was bright red, and tears were streaming down her eyes.. "Ya _ain'_t my _Pappy_, and ya'll _never_ will be!"

"Ah don't need to be yer Pappy!" snapped Macintosh. His friendly, quiet face was gone. Now, it was filled with anger. "Ah am yer big brother, and Ah say ya'll are grounded!"

"F-fine!" snapped Applebloom angrily. "Ya'll can ground me all ya like! I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two siblings walked on, angrier than either of them could ever remember. The sun beat upon their backs, feeding their rage.

The night that followed would be an unhappy one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wowza. That was probably the most intense thing I've ever written. And in a story about ponies, too. Jeeeeeez.**

**Anyways, it seems that Mac and Bloom are at each other's throats. And it can only get worse too!**

**Anyways, in relation to the last question I asked last chapter, here's another one. If Big Mac hooked up with one of the Main Six (besides Applejack) which one would you like to see?**

**Twilight Sparkle,**

**Rainbow Dash,**

**Rarity,**

**Pinkie Pie,**

**Or Fluttershy? **

**Who would you chose?**

**And that's all for now, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Celestia lowered the sun, and Luna raised the moon, the heat of the day died down by a bit. But the fire between Macintosh and Applebloom only burned brighter. Both siblings argued the moment they got home, and continued to argue until Granny Smith woke up and began to complain. After that, they opted for the silent treatment instead, speaking only through angry, spiteful glares.

Finally, dinner time came. The air was so warm and thick inside the house that you could cut it with a knife.

Applebloom glared at Big Macintosh while he glared back at his sister, both while eating their meals. Granny Smith was eating her own meal in the middle, talking incoherently about the "good 'ol days" as she put it. Neither Mac nor Bloom paid her any heed.

They just sat there, and glared. And glared. And glared.

The door swung open, and then slammed shut.

"Well, howdy, everypony!"

The orange mare named Applejack walked into the dining room, happily. "How ya'll doin'? Sorry Ah'm so late. You know how long a Pinkie Pie party can go on for."

Neither Macintosh not Applebloom spoke.

Applejack looked around. "What? What's the matter? I do somethin' wrong?"

Macintosh quietly chewed his dandelion sandwich. Applebloom sipped her milk.

Applejack trotted over to Big Mac. "Big Macintosh," she said. "You alright? Are ya'll angry at me? Is it because Ah went off and had fun and left ya'll the buckin' to do?"

"Nope," Macintosh said, between bites.

"Applebloom?" Applejack asked. "Did I do something to make you angry?"

"No," replied Applebloom. "It ain't yer fault. It's the big idiot that we have for a big brother!" she snapped.

"Don't ya'll go callin' me names, ya little brute!" snapped Macintosh.

"Ah call 'em as Ah see 'em, dummy!" retorted Applebloom, slamming her hoof on the table.

"A-Applebloom!" stuttered a surprised Applejack. Applebloom had never ever called her beloved brother such a name before. "How can you say somethin' like that? ! Big Mac's yer brother!"

"Ah don't care!" snapped Applebloom. "He's a dummy!"

"And yer a brat and a bully!" snapped Macintosh. "Applebloom was beatin' on Diamond Tiara at school today! Gave her a black eye and everything!"

"Applebloom!" Applejack said, shocked. "Why'd ya'll go and do that?"

"She deserved it!" Applebloom protested. "The things she was sayin' - making fun of me, fun of ya'll! Ah was defendin' mah family, but my stupid older brother says that Ah had no right to defend mah family like I went and did and grounded me for it! Now Ah can't go back to school or the Summer VacationPalooza either! It's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair!" Macintosh's voice was cold and hard. "If ya wanted to go, then ya should've thought about that before ya hit that filly!"

"H-hey now!" Applejack said. "Knock it off the both of ya'll!"

Neither conceded to their sister's wish. The words were hot and angry, and they flew by like arrows.

"Bully!"

"Yer one to talk, ya brat!"

"Dummy!"

"Brat!"

"Stupid!"

"Immature!"

"J-jerk!"

"Baby!"

Applebloom's lower lip trembled. "I... I..." she stuttered. Finally, the words, the searing, hot words, came out. "I... I _hate you!" _she roared, slamming her hooves on the table before running off to her room to sulk.

The dining room became frightfully quiet. Nopony said a word. Even Granny Smith was unusually silent. Applejack was stuttering uselessly, unable to comprehend the harsh words her sister had spoken, and Macintosh kept glaring at where his sister had been sitting, as if she was still there.

Finally, he spoke. "I'm done," he said, pushing his plate aside. He angrily trotted off to his room, his footsteps shaking the table.

Applejack stopped stuttering. She looked around, worried. "What the hay was that?" she asked out loud.

"Youngin's these days," Granny Smith muttered. "Didn't even clear their dishes."

* * *

The next day came, and with it, a more intense heat wave. Somehow, yesterday was hotter than the day before that. Any clouds in the sky were long and far away, leaving few ponies with any cover.

The heat only made Applebloom angrier as she walked down the stairs. That horrible anger had held onto her all night. It made it difficult to sleep, and it made her dreams unpleasant.

"Mornin'," Applebloom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Applejack said, warily. The argument from last night was still fresh on her mind. "How ya doin'?" she asked.

"Ah'm fine," Applebloom lied, grabbing a bowl and some cereal and milk.

"'Kay," said Applejack. "Ya sure?"

"I'm fine," insisted Applebloom, pouring her cereal. No sight of Granny Smith or Big Macintosh. Naturally, of course. Granny always slept in pretty late, and Macintosh was up early to finish the leftover bucking from winter.

_Good riddance_, Applebloom thought, angrily. _He'll be out a-buckin' all mornin'. Gives me plenty o time to beat it. No way Ah'm gonna stick around here with that dummy._

"Applebloom?"

Applebloom looked up at Applejack. The orange mare looked at her, worried. "Can Ah talk to ya?"

"What?" Applebloom asked, very crabby.

"Ah wanna talk ta ya'll 'bout Macintosh," Applejack said, carefully.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Applebloom.

"Look, sis," Applejack said. "You and Big Mac have never, ever, had an argument like this before, sugercube. It's... scaring me, t'be honest."

"Hmm," Applebloom muttered.

"Now, I know that brothers and sisters are bound to fight once an' a while, sis," said Applejackm sternly. "But the things you two were sayin' were harsh and way too rude. Ah don't ever, _ever_ wanna hear ya'll talking like that ever again." She stared at Applebloom long and hard. "Ya hear me?" she asked.

Applebloom sighed. It could be hard to stay mad when Applejack was the one you were talking too. She was so friendly and uplifting that she could make just about anypony feel better when she wanted to. "Okay..." she said.

Applejack gave a breath of relief. "Good," she said. "So, no more yellin' like that, right?"

"Yes, Applejack," said Applebloom with a sigh.

"And you'll say you're sorry to your brother, right?" asked Applejack.

"Ah..." Applebloom paused. Her brow furrowed, and the anger returned as swiftly as it had left. "Me? Apologize to that... that lunkhead! ? No way!" she snapped.

"But-!" Applejack began, trying to calm her sister down.

Applebloom wouldn't hear it. "Ah don't have nothin' to say sorry for! He's the one who needs to say he's sorry to me! And that's final!" she shouted, quickly trotting outside and slamming the door shut with a BANG!

Applejack sighed. "Sugercube..." she muttered.

The orange mare stood there for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

Finally, an idea popped into her head. "Macintosh was always the sensible one," she said to herself. "Ah'm sure he'll listen to reason!"

"Applejack!" called Granny Smith from upstairs. "If ya keep talkin' to yerself, people will think yer crazy!"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Aww, for the love of... Thanks, Granny! I'm gonna go talk to Macintosh, alright?"

"Awright! Be back soon! I need my sponge bath later!"

Applejack froze. "R-r-really?"

"Hah! Nah, just kiddin' with ya, youngster! Now get a move on!" the old mare shouted.

With a shiver, Applejack charged out the door to the fields, where hopefully Macintosh would listen to reason...

* * *

"So you'll apologize to Applebloom?"

"Nnope."

Applejack gritted her teeth. "Consarnit, brother!" she shouted. "Why not! ?"

"Ah ain't got nothin' to apologize for!" retorted Big Macintosh. "She hit a filly at school and she got punished for it! She's the only one to blame here!"

"You two..." Applejack growled in a low voice. "You two are both as stubborn as mules!"

"H-hey!" said a voice from a small distance away.

"Oh, ah, no offense!" shouted Applejack to the passing mule. "No offense sir!"

"Oh, none taken!"

Applejack breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned back to Big Macintosh. "Now, Macintosh... Where the hay do you think you're goin'?" she demanded as Big Mac nonchalantly walked off.

"Ah'm goin' to get the plow," Big Macintosh replied.

Applejack gritted her teeth, standing in front of him and blocking his path. "You are so blasted stubborn," she growled.

"Peh!" Macintosh said. "Yer one to talk, little Ms. 'I can get the harvest in all by myself'."

"Oh, now that just ain't fair!" said Applejack.

Macintosh shrugged and began to trot off again.

Applejack ran after him. "Hey now!" she said. "What about Applebloom? !"

"What about her?" asked Mac. "Ah ain't gonna apologize to some immature brat! If anyone's gonna apologize, it's gonna be her!" And with that, Macintosh stamped over to the tool shed, feeling grumpy and short tempered.

Applejack sighed. She didn't know what to do.

An idea popped into her head again. "Got it!" she said. "Twilight'll know what to do about this!" she said. "Ah know she will!"

Applejack shot off towards Ponyville, heading straight for the library, temple of knowledge and home to Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And so another chapter comes to an end. Funny how my stories that I always intend to be oneshots always end up getting another chapter or two (take my Super Smash Bros. fic Fast Love and my Final Fantasy IV fic Always look on the bright side of life as perfect examples of that!) This story's not gonna reach the twenty something chapters Fast Love had, but I intend to keep it going for a while yet. Anyways, I also have to work on my two Pokemon fanfics, so my schedule is quite loaded!**

**Well, that's all for this chapter! I don't have a question to ask this time, but I promise I will next time! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was hot. Hotter than yesterday. Hotter than the day before that.

Friday had been hot. Saturday was _blazing._

Applebloom walked down the sweltering streets of Ponyville, the sun beating down on her. She saw other ponies try to beat the heat in various ways. Bon-Bon and Lyra were sitting under a large beach umbrella, drinking glasses of chilled iced tea as they fanned themselves. Berry Punch and Pina Colada were playing in a sprinkler, the water helping them cool down. Sea Swirl was filling up water balloons (with a rather devious look on her face.)

Applebloom wished she had a sprinkler, or iced tea, or a water balloon (even if it was in her face). Sadly, she had none. The sun blazed her skin and made her yellow coat soaked through with sweat. As she passed by Sugar Cube Corners, she remembered that they were selling snow cones. Sadly, she had no bits. Just that thought made her even more angry.

"Hey, Applebloom!"

"WHAT? !" shouted Applebloom, angrily. She half-expected Big Macintosh coming behind her to order her back to her room. Instead, she saw her two friends, Sweetie Belle the Unicorn, and Scootaloo the Pegasus, both taken aback at her outrage.

"Oh," Applejack muttered. "Oh, boy. Ah'm sorry girls. Ah didn't mean ta yell atcha."

"Nah, it's okay," said Scootaloo, recovering quickly. "Anyways, we heard the big news!"

"What big news?" asked Applebloom.

"That you gave that Diamond Tiara a black eye!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah!" cheered Scootaloo. "Way to go! That'll teach her to mess with us!"

Applebloom sighed. "Ah guess so..."

Sweetie Belle looked at her friend. "You okay?" she asked, concerned.

Applebloom shook her head. "Nope, Ah'm not," she said, as she trotted away.

"H-hey!" shouted Scootaloo. "Why not?" Diamond Tiara was askin' for it! Someone should've bucked her in the face first semester!"

"Yeah," Applebloom muttered. "She did deserve it. But Ah'm the one gettin' into trouble for it!"

"What? !" Scootaloo was enraged. "You can't get into trouble for that! She was bullying you!"

"I dunno..." muttered Sweetie Belle.

"What? !" snapped Applebloom and Scootaloo in unison.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "I... Don't know... You really seemed kind of... mean... when you were hitting Diamond Tiara."

"Mean?" Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "So what? She deserved it! She's been kicking us around for months!"

"No, she's been _teasing_ us," said Sweetie. "She's always teased us. That's all she's ever done."

"Yeah, and we're sick of it!" shouted Scootaloo. "Let her be the target for once, I say!"

Thankfully, Rarity had been Sweetie Belle's influence throughout most of her life, rather than Scootaloo, who had admired the more aggressive Rainbow Dash. "But if Applebloom is hitting fillies, how does that make her any different than Diamond Tiara?"

"What?" Scootaloo looked shocked. "That's ridiculous! Did you hear that...? Applebloom?"

The yellow filly was trotting unhappily away. 'Hey!" shouted Scootaloo, speeding after her. "What's the matter? So what if you got expelled for day or two?"

"More like two whole weeks!" said a bitter Applebloom.

"Two whole weeks? !" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, shocked. "B-but that means..."

"...You'll miss the Summer VacationPalooza!" finished Scootaloo.

"Exactly," Applebloom said, glumly. "It ain't fair!"

"Yeah!" agreed both her friends.

"And my dumb big brother says Ah'm grounded too!" Applebloom said, unhappily. "It ain't fair! He ain't mah pappy or mah mama! He can't ground me!"

"Wow..." said a sympathetic Scootaloo. "I know how you feel. Getting grounded is never fun."

Sweetie Belle sighed. "But Big Macintosh is older than ya... and he is the one who's in charge, right?"

"What?" Applebloom shouted. "No way! He ain't in charge! If anyone's in charge, it's Granny Smith!"

"Yeah, but isn't your Granny kind of... Senile?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"H-hey!" said Applebloom, unhappily.

Sweetie Belle winced. "Sorry... But I know how you feel. Rarity keeps acting all high and mighty too, and sometimes she wants to ground me too."

"Well, she can't!" said Applebloom. "She doesn't have the right tah ground ya! And Big Macintosh don't have the right to ground me!"

Sweetie and Scootaloo nodded. "Right!" they said.

Applebloom gave a smile. "Well, forget about him," she said. "Let's get us some ice cream! It's boiling out here!"

"Great!" said Scootaloo. "And then we can go down to the swimming hole!"

"Yeah, great idea!" Sweetie Belle said. "We can get our cutie marks there!"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LIFE GUARDS!" the three girls cheered.

"Or maybe we'll be Cutie Mark Crusader Swimmers?" offered Sweetie Belle.

"Or Cutie Mark Crusaders Chicken Fighters!" cheered Scootaloo.

"Well, let's all find out!" said Applebloom.

They ran off laughing, Applebloom at the lead.

That was one of the good things about friends. They always agree with you.

Even when you're dead wrong.

* * *

"Ah'm tellin' ya, Twilight! It ain't just some sibling fight! They were really made with each other!"

Twilight Sparkle, unicorn prodigy, rolled her eyes. "Applejack, come on!" she said. "There's no way it can be that bad!"

"But is is!" said Applejack. "And Ah need yer help to set things right!"

The two mares were inside the Ponyville Library. Twilight had been reading through a rather large directory of spells before Applejack had come in, begging for her help. Spike, Twilight's dragon partner, was in Canterlot, at the royal doctor's office. He had been having trouble breathing fire as of late, and was getting an exam.

"Applejack, come on!" Twilight repeated. "Every brother and sister in the world has had a fight at least once! Even me and Shining Armor have had a feud or two!"

"B-but-!" Applejack tried to say.

"Look," Twilight said. "Big Macintosh or Applebloom will probably apologize today or tomorrow. They'll work it out together! Don't worry about it!"

"Twilight..." said Applejack, her voice low. "Applebloom said... She said she _hated_ Macintosh."

Twilight froze._ I hate you._ Those were some pretty searing words, especially when said by a child. "Oh..."

"Big Macintosh... He didn't say much... Hay, he _never_ says much... but Ah could tell it hurt him," Applebloom said. "Ah think this is more than just some feud over the last piece o' the pie."

"Oh, my..." Twilight said, placing her book down onto her table via telekinesis. "Maybe I should have a talk with Applebloom."

That's all Ah ask," Applejack said, gratefully.

* * *

Big Macintosh was a hard worker. It's what he was good at.

He had gotten his own mark at a young age, while workin' hard in the orchards, mere days after his parents' passing. His hard work had paid off for him. He was the largest stallion in Ponyville, and the strongest too.

Still, even he could get hurt. Especially by words.

_Ah hate you!_

Big Macintosh gritted his teeth as he pulled the rusty old plow across the field. He tried not to feel bad about it. It wasn't his fault that Applebloom had anger issues. She was old enough to know not to hit other ponies, and she should definatly know not to use that kind of language.

The red worhorse tried to convince himself that he didn't feel bad about Applebloom's searing words. But they made him feel unhappy, and more than a little bit angry.

He felt... underappreciated. Big Macintosh had sacrificed a good deal when the Apple Siblings parents passed on. He had dropped out of school, began to wake up at the crack of dawn to work, and had helped raise his sisters to be mature, reasonable mares.

So, why one earth would Applebloom ever consider-?

"INCOMING!"

Big Macintosh's eyes widened. He flung himself to the ground as a grey and yellow blurr shot over head, slamming into the dirt with a grunt.

Big Macintosh stood up and sighed, before trotting over to the fallen pony. It was a female pegasus with two topaz eyes, each looking in the other direction. The infamous Derpy Hooves, mail mare extraordinaire.

"Hiya, Big Mac," said Derpy. "Gimme a hoof?"

"Eeyup," Macintosh said, hauling the mare to her feet.

Derpy shook the dirt of her coat of fur. "Whooo..." she muttered. "That was probably my best landing yet! Anyways, here's your letter!" she said, giving him a letter.

Macintosh quickly looked through his stack of mail. Mostly bills, sadly.

"So, did you make up yet?"

Macintosh looked up at Derpy, confused.

"Everypony's heard about your argument with Applebloom," Derpy explained. "So did you two make up yet?"

"Eenope." Macintosh walked back to his plow, eager to get back to work.

"Really?" Derpy trotted after him. "Why not?"

Big Macintosh didn't want to answer. It wasn't really Derpy's business, after all.

"Come on," Derpy said. "You can tell me."

"Applebloom ain't gonna apologize," Macintosh said.

"Then you should apologize," said Derpy, chuckling. "See? Simple!"

"It ain't simple!" Macintosh said, harsher than he had intended. "Ah didn't do anything wrong! Why should I apologize?"

"Because you yelled at her," Derpy said, nonchalantly.

Macintosh froze. He had yelled at her. "S-so?"

"Well..." Derpy said. "It's no fun getting yelled at, y'know. Especially by someone older than you."

Macintosh nodded slowly. "...Eeyup."

"And it's no fun getting teased either!" said Derpy. "Believe me. I know. Besides, Dinky told me all about how those fillies were treating her, you know. I think just about anyone would've given them the ol' one-two!" She made some boxing gestures with her forelegs.

"That don't excuse her behaviour," Macintosh said. "Hittin' is hittin', no matter how the other filly's actin'."

Derpy shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so," she said. "But still, ya gotta look at it from your sister's POV!"

"POV?" repeated Macintosh. He was a little out of date with the lingo, or whatever it was called.

"Point of view!" laughed Derpy. "I mean, think about it! It's boiling outside, and stuffy inside, the bugs are all biting and then two girls who don't like you start calling you names! Sounds like torture!"

Macintosh was silent. He hadn't thought of that. He felt like an idiot.

"Look, I'm not your parent... because if I was, it'd be really weird," Derpy said. "Just... just try to say sorry. Who knows? She might open up!"

Macintosh nodded. "...Eeyup..."

Derpy gave him a salute. "Atta boy! Now get to it! I got to finish my route and go home! Dinky's waiting for me! We're goin' to the beach!" she cheered, flying off.

Big Macintosh stood there.

He hadn't thought about what Applebloom felt.

He hadn't thought about it at all.

He an apple tree and angry buck. _Stupid, stupid! _he thought, angrily.

Applebloom was his sister. And when she called him all those names, and said those things... it did hurt him. He hid his sorrow underneath rage. Her words had hurt him.

Because he loved her.

Macintosh sighed and put the plow back into the shed. He said good bye to Granny, and walked off to Ponyville.

He had to find Applebloom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter finished! Whoo!**

**Well, Applebloom's still in the wrong, but Big Macintosh has come to his senses and wants to have a chatsy with his little sister. Will they work it out? Or will things stay the same?**

**Find out next time!**

**And, for this updates question, here's a stumper for you!**

**Do you think Dinky Doo is really Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo's daughter? Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

POP!

The thermometer's tip exploded, bright red mercury oozing from the top, and dripping down the glass. The blistering heat had passed over a hundred degrees, one hundred ten, and finally it reached one fifteen. The hottest day it had been in years.

Everypony was sweltering under the sun. Almost everypony had already gone down to the swimming hole, or was inside their house, trying to remain cool. Everyone felt hot and sluggish, and they were all praying that the pegasi would have mercy and give them some rain.

Applebloom walked down the cobbled path of Ponyville, followed by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The trio was headed for Sugarcube Corner, and hopefully some cold ice cream. They could only pray that they would get some. The line was probably gonna be long...

It was. The line stretched on and on. It seemed almost endless. Ponies stood nose to flanks, and everybody looked very impatient and unhappy.

Scootaloo groaned unhappily. "Ugh! It's gonna take forever!" she complained, wiping sweat off of her brow.

Sweetie Belle shook her soaking mane. "Don't worry... I'm sure we'll get there eventually... Tomorrow..."

Applebloom was panting, the heat scorching her fur. "Maybe we can... Convince everyone to move for us?"

"Or we could cut," offered Scootaloo.

"And be what? 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Line-Cutters'?" asked Sweetie Belle. "What would a cutie mark for that look like?"

"...Ah don't rightly know," said Applebloom. "But Ah don't think I'd want one. Guess we should just sit here and wait..."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo groaned in unison.

"Applebloom!"

The yellow filly turned towards the familiar voice, catching sight of Twilight trotting towards her, followed by Applejack, who was looking very concerned and keeping a safe distance. Applebloom felt an unpleasent feeling sink into her heart, despite Twilight's friendly smile.

"Can I have a word with you, Applebloom?" asked Twilight.

Applebloom put up her defenses. "What about?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing, really," Twilight said. "Just thought we could talk about some...uh, you know, cutie marks!

Applejack face hoofed. _Oh, real smooth, Twi..._

Applebloom shook her head. "Ah'm kinda waitin' in line..." she said, definitely not eager to go.

"Oh, don't worry!" Applejack said, cutting in. "Ah'll hold yer place for ya." She quickly darted into the line and shoved Applebloom to Twilight. "You two have fun!" she said, a little awkwardly.

Applebloom glared at her sister. Looks like there was no way out of this. "Ah'll be back in a few..." she muttered to the other two crusaders. "And Ah want vanilla with double chocolate chips too!" she added, just in case they got to the front of the line before this was over.

"Umm... Okay..." Applejack said, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at Scootaloo and Sweetie as Twilight and Applebloom trotted away. "So, uh... Who's buyin'?"

The two fillies looked at one another, before grinning. "Oh dear, I seem to have left my bits at home..." said Scootaloo melodramatically.

Applejack sighed. "Ah figured..."

* * *

Applebloom kept her head down as she and Twilight trotted down the road, having a bad feeling that a scolding was coming along. It was bad enough that Macintosh had scolded her - just because he was her big brother - but Twilight, nice as she may be, wasn't even related to her. Deep down, she was trying to find a way to get out of this.

"So," Twilight said. "Any luck with the cutie mark thing?"

"Nah," said Applebloom, quietly.

"Well, you'll find your talent eventually!" said Twilight. "It's bound to happen eventually!"

"Ah guess so..."

"So... How's Big Macintosh?"

Applebloom rolled her eyes. And here we go... "Ah don't care."

"Well, sure you do," Twilight said. "He is your brother after all."

"Ah said Ah don't care!" repeated Applebloom angrily.

Twilight swallowed. This was quickly going down the drain. "Alright, alright..." she said. "I'm sorry I asked..." She paused and thought hard. "Are you sure...?"

"No! Ah don't want to talk 'bout it!" snapped Applebloom. "Why don't nobody get that? !"

"H-hey! Calm down!" Twilight said, nervously.

"Ah won't!" seethed Applebloom. "Why can't everypony just leave me alone!" she snapped at Twilight. "Ah don't want your help and Ah don't need your help! And Ah! Won't! _Apologize_!"

Applebloom felt hot tears begin to streak down her cheeks as she turned and ran off, Twilight calling after her. But she ignored the unicorn and she kept on running. She shot through Ponyville and tore out into the grassy fields beyond, leaving Twilight and a tear stained path behind.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle said, "I blew it."

The unicorn was standing before Applejack, and the two remaining Crusaders, who were holding dripping cones of cold ice cream. Both the mares and the fillies were worried. Applebloom had run off all on her own, and in a fit of sadness and rage too.

"Ah guess it's really mah fault," said Applejack. "I shoulda been... Shoulda been... Ah don't know, but it's all mah fault!"

"AJ, you know that's not true!" said Twilight. "Look, Applebloom's just having a little emotional trouble, alright? We can handle this."

Applejack sighed. "Ah... Ah hope yer right, Twi." She stamped her hoof on the ground. "Consarnit, why can't that filly just apologize an' be done with it? !"

"H-hey!" Scootaloo protested. "Applebloom didn't do anything wrong! She shouldn't have to apologize!"

"She did do somethin' wrong," said Applejack, harshly. "First off, she hit a filly from school, bratty though she may be," she added sternly, "but she also had a fight with Big Macintosh and said a word or two that should not be spoken by filly 'r colt!"

"She really hurt Big Macintosh's feelings," added Twilight.

"She did?" asked Sweetie Belle, worried.

"She did," Applejack said, sternly. "It really hurt Big Macintosh, though he ain't ever gonna say so."

"'Sticks and stones may break our bones, but words can break our hearts'," quoted Twilight with a nod.

"Gee," said Scootaloo. "I didn't... Well..."

"I'm sorry," said Sweetie Belle. "We... we were cheering her on for hitting Diamond Tiara, and... Well, I guess we never thought about how it made other people feel..."

"Yeah..." muttered Scootaloo, quietly.

Applejack sighed. "It ain't yer fault," she said. "Stubbornness runs in the Apple Clan, it seems."

"Well then," said Twilight. "What now? Do we go after Applebloom?"

Applejack shook her head. "Don't worry. She'll have to come home sooner 'r later. And we'll all be waitin' for her/ Us, and the rest o' the girls."

"You mean...?" asked Twilight.

"Yup," Applejack said with a determined nod. "It's intervention time!"

* * *

"Stupid Twilight... Stupid Applejack... Stupid Big Macintosh...!"

Applebloom angrily trotted down the fields that surrounded Ponyville. The filly's eyes were leaking tears as a rush of conflicting emotions welled up inside.

She felt... bad. She felt bad that she had yelled at the Crusaders. She felt bad that she had yelled at Twilight. She felt bad that she had yelled at Applejack.

And deep, deep down. She was feeling bad about yelling at Big Macintosh.

Applebloom didn't want to admit that she felt bad about her attitude. She didn't want to admit it to anyone - including herself. So she struggled to mask her sorrow with more anger.

"Who does Twilight think she is? !" she seethed. "Ah... Ah told her I was fine... Why can't she just leave me alone? !" she demanded to no one. She paused, and then looked at the ground. "Why...?" she muttered. "Why do I feel so...?"

The sorrow in Applebloom's heart was matched by the weather. Grey clouds were tugged and kicked by pegasi on the horizon. The ponies of Ponyville's prayers had been answered: an emergency storm was called for and was being prepared that very moment. The sun was still visible, but it was gradually vanishing underneath the clouds.

But Applebloom couldn't appreciate the shade or the cold wind blowing across the fields, blowing the grass. The filly was sitting down on top of a grassy hill, alone and miserable, trying to sort out her feelings.

"Stupid..." She struggled to find something to curse. "Stupid..." She gave a cry of frustration and kicked at a small pebble on the ground, sending it sailing through the air and down the ridge of the hill.

"HEY!" a sudden voice shouted.

Applebloom jumped, surprised.

A blue unicorn mare with a white mane stomped up the hill, anger blazing in her violet eyes. "Who DARES to strike the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie on the head with a rock!" she screamed.

Applebloom winced. "Uh... Sorry."

The mare, Trixie glared down at Applebloom. "Little fillies should be careful when kicking rocks!" she snapped. "The great and powerful Trixie loathes carelessness!"

"Ah said Ah was sorry!" Applebloom said, feeling a bit intimidated.

Trixie glared for a second, before sighing, blowing a strand of her mane out of her face. "Hmph!" she huffed. "Very well. Trixie will accept your apology."

Applebloom rolled her eyes and began to trot off. "Whatever..."

"Well!" the unicorn mare said. "Such a rude child! Trixie cannot remember ever meeting such a badly behaved little filly!" the unicorn said, snootily.

Applebloom growled. "Ah said Ah was sorry!" she snapped. "Now go away!"

"Hah!" Trixie said, arrogantly. "As if a tiny little earth pony could ever command the great and powerful Trixie what to do! You remind Trixie of that... little hayseed, I met back in Ponyville a few months back." She smirked. "I guess that makes you _puny hayseed_, hmm?"

Applebloom felt the sorrow she had been feeling vanish. Anger was welling up inside. Who did this unicorn think she was, treating her like she was just some little stupid filly? !

"Why don't you run home puny hayseed?" asked Trixie snarkily. "Little fillies shouldn't stay out in the rain you know."

"Stop callin' me that!" snapped Applebloom.

Trixie smirked, "Why should I, puny hayseed?" she asked.

Applebloom shoved her face into Trixie's." B-because it's makin' me angry! And... And..." The filly paused, and put two and two together.

_"Ah hate you!" _

_"Ah call 'em as Ah see 'em, dummy!"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"Stupid!"_

Click.

The angry, spiteful words came back to Applebloom in a rush. Being called names... Hurt. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Trixie all had hurt her feelings.

Just like she had hurt Big Mac's feelings.

Sorrow came into Applebloom. And then, joy. She knew why she was so unhappy now. She knew what she had to do.

"Eureka!" she shouted, surprising Trixie. "Ah got it! Thank ya, Miss Trixie!" she told the weirded-out unicorn. "Ya'll were rude to me and Ah didn't like it one bit!"

"Uh... You're welcome...?" Trixie stuttered.

"Now Ah know why Ah've been so unhappy! Ah need to find Big Macintosh and apologize"! she shouted, shooting off. "Bye, ma'am! Thankya kindly!"

Trixie waved after the filly, not really sure what had happened. Finally, she turned away and smiled. "Uh... Looks like the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie has done it once again!" she proclaimed. After a few seconds, she realized there was no applause. She sighed. "Now if only Trixie could get her props back..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter's gone with the wind! Yup, Trixie was in this story too, wandering about after the Ursa Minor Incident with no job. I was stuck between putting Trixie or Zecora into this story, but ultimately went with Trixie after a coin toss.**

**Sorry, Zecora.**

**Anyways, as long as we're on the subject of Trixie... Read Trixie's New Big Red Life. It is awesome.**

**Gotta go now! Stay tuned fo the big finale next week! (Hopefully!)**


	6. Chapter 6

After days and days of blazing heat, of burning sun, boiling water, and sweat soaked manes, mercy had been finally, finally granted.

A pegasus kicked the last storm cloud into place. The rainstorm was finally ready. Thunder was faintly booming in the distance, and an occasional flash of lightning filled the sky. The wind was blowing harshly through the fields, rippling the grass.

Two pairs of yellow legs galloped through the grass, a red tail and mane, along with a bright pink bow, waving in the wind. Applebloom was breathing heavily as she shot towards home. Sweet Apple Acres, and hopefully, Big Macintosh.

Pausing only for a quick breath, Applebloom shot off again, her hooves pounding the ground. The wind rushed through her mane as her destination grew closer and closer...

Then, she heard another pair of hoof-falls, heavier and louder than her own. She slowly turned her head to the side. She dug her hooves into the ground, coming to a complete stop.

Standing not twenty feet away, was Big Macintosh, his orange mane blowing in the wind.

The two siblings stared at one another for a long, long time. Their eyes locked, their mouths shut. They wanted to speak, but words felt useless after all that had already been said.

Big Macintosh slowly began to trot towards his sister. After a short minute, she began to trot too.

It didn't take long for them to reach one another. They stared into each other's eyes, face to face for the the first time all day. The wind picked up, and the thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning.

"Big Macintosh..." Applebloom muttered, nervously.

"Applebloom..." Macintosh said, nervous as well.

Finally, it came out.

"Ah'm sorry!"

Both stallion and filly looked at one another, surprised. They had apologized at the same time.

"No, no!" said Applebloom. "Ah'm sorry. You were right. Ah don't like Diamond Tiara, and Ah don't like bein' called names, but... Ah should never've hit her. And Ah treated you so horribly... Ah guess Ah didn't think about how nasty words like that makes ya feel... Ah should know that, ya know..." she said, sadly. "And... Ya ain't mah Pappy... But ya'll are the oldest, and the most responsible... So, Ah guess you do have the right to ground me..." She sniffled. "Ah'm sorry, Big Mac..."

"No," Big Macintosh said. "Ah'm the one who should be sayin' sorry. Ah treated you like... Ah treated ya just horribly. No self-respectin' big brother should ever shout at his sister like that. And... Ah didn't think about you. Ah only thought about how yer words made me feel, and how you acted at school... I didn't think... I didn't think about how you felt, and how that filly called ya'll names. Ah don't think it was right to hit that filly, but... Ah should've been at yer side, rather than all up in yer face..." He paused for a moment. "Ah'm sorry, Applebloom."

Another clap of thunder and flash of lighting blasted through the distance.

Slowly, the brother and sister trotted towards each other.

Finally, after a moment of hesitation, they wrapped their forelegs around one another and hugged.

The floodgates opened. A drop of rain fell down, and then another. Soon, the rain began to pelt the earth, soaking the scorched landscape with cold, refreshing rain. Back in Ponyville, the townsfolk cheered happily as the rain pelted them, bringing sweet relief from the burning sun and blistering heat. There was dancing in the streets, cheering, catching rain-drops on their tongues, and all that happy clapped in the distance, lightning flashed, and the sky echoed with the roar. But it didn't matter. The two siblings simply sat there, holding one another, ignorant to the tempest erupting about them, simply happy to be a family again.

The two finally separated, smiling at one another happily as the rain streaked down their coats and manes.

"Ah love ya Big Mac..."

"Love ya too, 'Bloom..."

Big Macintosh hoisted Applebloom onto his shoulders, the filly laughing as she landed on his back. "Come on," Macintosh said. "Let's head home and eat some lunch. Ah'm starvin'."

"Me too!" said Applebloom.

* * *

Big Macintosh trotted down the path to the farmhouse, Applebloom on his back. Rain was pelting the two happy ponies with heavy drops, soaking their manes. But that didn't bother them at all. They were together again.

Using his nose, Big Macintosh nudged the door to the barn house open. Oddly enough, the inside was completely pitch black.

"What the...?" Big Mac muttered.

"SURPRISE!"

Big Macintosh and Applebloom jumped at the sudden shout as the lights flicked on, revealing Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and of course, Pinkie Pie. Also alongside them were the remaining two Crusaders, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Granny Smith was asleep in her rocker, as usual.

"Pinkie Pie!" snapped Twilight. "I already told you! This is not a party!"

"It's an intervention!" said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie smiled sheepishly. "Can't it be an _intervention_ party?"

"NO!"

Pinkie backed away. "Ooh, tough crowd, tough crowd..."

"What in tarnation is goin' on here," Macintosh asked.

Applejack pulled out a piece of paper. "We're havin' an intervention, brother," she said, before reading off her pre-made speech. "'Macintosh and Applebloom. Ah have been yer sister for many years now, and Ah now that a family is s'posed to stick together'..."

"Applejack," said Applebloom.

"Ah'm not done!" Applejack said. "Ahem... 'This argument of yours is puttin' an awful lot of strain in the family dynamics. I think-'"

"Applejack..." Macintosh said.

"Shush yer mouth!" Applejack snapped impatiently.

Finally, Rainbow Dash spoke up, feeling very bored. "Look, would you just get on with it? !"

"Applebloom." It was Scootaloo who spoke this time. "You and Big Mac fighting just isn't cool!"

"It's really kind of sad," Sweetie Belle said. "You're brother and sister. You shouldn't be at each other's throats like that!"

"It's true, darling!" Rairty piped in with her high-class drawl. "You really should take Applejack's words to heart. Brothers and sisters are apple pie too, you know!"

Applebloom blinked. "Wha-?"

"It's really kind of scary..." peeped Fluttershy. "Big Macintosh is a little... Big..."

"Uh, excuse me..." Macintosh said, trying to be heard.

"Can Ah finish?" demanded Applejack, holding up her speech again. "Anyways... 'Now, Ah think that you both need to-'"

"APPLEJACK!" both Macintosh and Applebloom yelled in unison.

"Oh, what now? !" Applejack snapped.

"We already made up!" said Applebloom.

Applejack blinked. "Wha-? When?"

"'Bout five minutes ago, give'r take," Big Mac said.

Applejack blinked. "Ya'll mean I improvised this here speech fer nothin'?" she said, exasperated.

"That's about the size of it," Macintosh said with a nod.

Applejack made a sound that was a cross between a groan of unhappiness and a sigh of relief, before collapsing on the floor.

"So... We all came here for nothing?" asked Rainbow, grumbling.

"Don't be rude, Rainbow," Twilight said, relieved. "I'm just glad that you too are back together again," she told Macintosh and Applebloom.

"That goes double fer me," Macintosh said.

"An' triple fer me!" said Applebloom, hopping down from her brother's back.

"Sooooo..." Pinkie Pie interupted. "If we aren't having an intervention, then does that mean_ now_ we can has party?"

"Eh... Oh, shoot, why not?" said Applejack, recovering her wits.

"Whoo-hoo!" Pinkie cried, pulling out her party cannon and letting it loose all over the Apple Household. "Party party party party PARTY!"

Laughter and joy echoed throughout the house. Happy because of the rain, the end of the heat-wave, and more than anything, that Applebloom and Big Macintosh were finally acting like siblings again. The tension would fade away, and while most of Ponyville would forget the conflict ever happened, the memory lay inside the hearts of those involved, never to leave and always there to remind them of what could happen if words went unchecked and anger was given free reign.

As for Applebloom and Macintosh, while they did have a small squabble now and again (lots and lots of them when Applebloom began dating), they always remember that they were still siblings, and that no matter how angry they would ever get, they would always be just that. Siblings.

A brother and a sister.

The End.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it everyone! Leave a review to tell me what you think! Be honest, but don't be rude or anything. Give me constructive criticism if you give any.**

**Anyways, I might add another story to the community soon, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Thanks for reading this and spending time on my hard work! Bye!**


End file.
